Pláticas a media noche
by Krawall Brand
Summary: "Pero en fin… ¿qué más da? La vida es así a veces, los amores adolescentes son así a veces, ¿qué se le va a hacer?" ¡Apareciendo de nuevo en el fandom! Algo muy a la escuela antigua, because nostalgia. Se te agradece el tiempo si pasas a leer.


—Y así es como planeo convertirme en un gran músico…—Relataba Trent, recostado sobre sus brazos y mirando al cielo.

—¿Y no te agradaría tener una banda? —Preguntó Gwen, quien estaba en la misma posición que Trent y estaban cabeza a cabeza.

—No lo sé… He intentado varias veces formarla. Pero la gente no siempre comparte ideales, o incluso compromiso… Esto es algo que de verdad quiero, y he pensado que sólo lo lograré haciendo las cosas por mi cuenta. —

—Ya veo… De igual manera sé que lo lograrás, tienes talento. — El pelinegro esbozó una gran sonrisa al oír esas palabras. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo hacía sentir feliz, si el hecho de que le dijeran que tiene talento, o que la chica gótica fuera la que pronunciaba esas palabras de aliento.

—Muchas gracias, Gwen, significa mucho… ¿Y qué hay de ti? Sé que te gusta la pintura, y escribir. —

—Podría dedicarme enteramente a ello… Pero no lo sé, son el tipo de cosas que te toman años para ser aunque sea un poco reconocido… Y no, no quiero un trabajo de esos por la fama, eso es basura. Quiero levantarme todos los días para hacer algo que me gusta, pero no estoy segura si es mi verdadera vocación. —

—Yo pienso que sí. ¿Sabes? La gente mira el arte en una dirección equivocada… Ahora cualquiera puede hacerse llamar artista sólo por vender… Yo no creo que se trate de eso. ¿Qué es el arte, sino una manifestación de emociones, sensaciones y percepciones? Me parece un gran insulto comercializarlo… Y pensar que eso lo hace tener valor, en mi opinión, es valor vacío, el dinero no genera emociones, el arte lo hace. O al menos eso me enseñó mi padre. Y creo que tú eres de las pocas personas que puede vertir esa pasión que es necesaria en el arte—

—Vaya, Trent. No sabía que tenías tales ideas… Me gusta como piensas, tenemos opiniones similares. —

Ambos disfrutaban la compañía mutua. Era extraño, Gwen solía hartarse de la gente rápidamente, no por tener una actitud mezquina, sino porque rara vez encontraba a alguien con quien mantener una conversación un poco profunda por más de tres minutos, por eso a veces se aislaba un poco, no le gustaban las charlas superficiales y vacías. Y Trent estaba un poco en la misma situación, sólo que él estaba más acostumbrado a charlar de todo, de cualquier manera, aprendía mucho cuando salía por las noches a ver a Gwen. Si ambos estaban en esa isla de mala muerte, al menos se alegraban de tenerse ahí el uno al otro.

La noche avanzaba y ambos seguían inmersos en pláticas sin fin, acerca de la vida, de los compañeros, e incluso, chistes acerca de Chris. Sí, ambos lo pasaban bien.

—Odio decir esto, pero creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Creo que es algo tarde, y quizá mañana el pesado de McLean nos destroce, ya sabes, sus "amistosos" desafíos—La peliazul realmente no quería irse, pero sabía que debían descansar aunque fuese un poco, ese reality consumía, literalmente, sus vidas.

—Tienes razón… ¡Gracias por la charla, Gwen! La paso muy bien contigo—La chica no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa y sonrojarse un poco. Trent se puso de pie rápidamente y la ayudó a levantarse—Venga, permíteme acompañarte a tu cabaña. Podría salir un oso de la nada, o algo así. —

—Jajaja, ¿crees que no puedo defenderme de un oso? —

—Sé que puedes hacerlo. Por eso te acompaño, si uno aparece me pongo detrás de ti y estaré a salvo—

Ambos rieron y Gwen le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, algo cariñoso incluso. Se pusieron en marcha hacia la cabaña de las chicas. Al llegar, Trent miró fijamente a Gwen.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la gótica, un poco sonrojada por la mirada de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda.

—Gwen… No he sido del todo sincero contigo… Sé que eres una chica dura, independiente, muy lista y que quizá no te abres fácilmente con cualquiera… Y es precisamente lo que me encanta de ti, quizá yo soy un chico muy meloso, pero te juro que no me había sentido así por nadie hacía mucho tiempo. Y seré un idiota si jamás intento, porque creo que eres lo que me hace falta, creo que eres la chica que había estado esperando. —

Gwen no respondió… No sabía qué decir, se quedó atónita. Ella no era de esos romances adolescentes, pero vamos, tenía su corazón. La confesión de Trent la había hecho sentirse como una pequeña niña de 11 años de nuevo, totalmente desarmada y de frente a eso que llaman "amor". Porque ella sentía lo mismo por Trent, sentía que era el chico con el que podía ser totalmente sincera y pasar todo el tiempo con él.

Y así, tras un silencio breve, la chica se acercó y lo besó cálidamente. Ahora el atónito era Trent, pero dentro de él una inmensa alegría revoloteaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera por la hermosa sensación que contenía…

 _Pero no duró mucho el momento._

 _Una alarma sonó y Trent despertó bruscamente._

 _Así es… Un sueño, había sido sólo un sueño. Un sueño que se ubicaba nueve años en el pasado._

 _Trent se levantó de la cama y fue a lavarse el rostro con agua helada. Después regresó a su habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama._

 _Habían pasado ya nueve años desde aquel reality, desde que conoció a aquella chica. Trent tenía ya 25 años, y trabajaba en una oficina de seguros. No era lo que él planeaba de joven, pero al menos era algo, tenía un sueldo suficiente para mantenerse a él y a su gato._

 _¿Qué pasó con Gwen? Jamás le dijo lo que sentía, porque Duncan lo hizo primero. Al terminar la serie Trent se mudó, y se enteró gracias a amistades como la de Geoff y DJ que Duncan y Gwen tenían una relación estable. Incluso, hace poco, se enteró de que iban a comprometerse._

 _Trent no pudo hacer nada, fue cobarde y jamás realizó el sueño que ahora lo persigue. Tampoco pudo encontrar a otra chica que lo hiciera sentirse feliz, como lo era con aquella chica de los labios azules y piel pálida. No podía evitar sentirse mal al respecto, pero no era un chico egoísta… Si el patán de Duncan la hacía feliz, él estaba bien… Lejos, pero con la idea de la felicidad de Gwen, con quien no había tenido contacto después de las series._

 _Pero en fin… ¿qué más da? La vida es así a veces, los amores adolescentes son así a veces, ¿qué se le va a hacer?_

 _Se puso su ropa de oficina, y ajustándose la corbata, salió de su casa para comenzar otro día igual que todos los demás._

* * *

¡Hola!

Volví del destierro, gente. Vaya, ¿hace cuánto ya? ¿Un año? ¿dos quizá?

No había subido una nueva historia hace mucho, ni en este fandom ni en ninguno. Y debo decir que extrañaba mucho el lugar.

He estado charlando con mis viejos amigos de aquí, los veteranos de TDI, me parece a mí. Y me alegra saber que muchos aún tienen ánimo e intenciones de revivir un poco este sitio. De ser sincera, no he leído mucho de las novedades, pero he de suponer que han cambiado cosillas por aquí~ En fin, ¡estoy esperando ansiosa actualizaciones de mis viejos camaradas!

Otra cosa, respecto a la historia anterior... Un TrentxGwen muy a la escuela antigua, a mi parecer. Hacía muchísimo que no escribía algo así. Como mucho sabrán (o nadie, dudo que alguien me recuerde por acá XD) Es mi OTP de toda la vida en cuanto a Total Drama, sin importar que quizá está totalmente extinta, esta parejita siempre ha tenido magia para mí. Y sí, sé que no es de mis mejores trabajos, pero de verdad disfruté escribirla a pesar de ser algo muy cortito, viendo también que mi manera de escribir, o al menos yo así lo siento, ha cambiado bastante, cosa de la cual me alegro. :')

Debo agradecer a mis chicos, con quienes he mantenido una amistad ya por ahí de cinco años si no nos equivocamos :') me alegra mucho seguir en contacto con varios de ustedes y que hayan sido la causa de mi crecimiento aquí, porque leyéndolos a todos ustedes aprendí mucho. _Talo, Mireya, Nia, Natt, Linda-Aiko, Lily, Ale_ ¡muchas gracias! He de decir que son grandes personas con quienes me enorgullece compartir este pequeño espacio. Los aprecio muchísimo como amigos y los admiro como compañeros, y bueno, terminaré por acá antes de escribir una biblia cursi.~

Ya para finalizar, muchas gracias a quien haya llegado hasta acá, se aprecia mucho, querido lector. Quizá esté más activa por acá estos días, re-subiendo viejas historias para mejorar la calidad y alguna otra cosa que se me ocurra. ¡Un saludo!

~KB.


End file.
